Races: Humans
The human population, descending from that who inhabited Earth before the Catastrophe, manifests varied racial traits that hark back to the origin-race, so the skin color and the features are affected by those who were the mother-race characteristics. However, the new human generation has characteristics in common to all its members, that makes them almost appear like ‘super men’ compared to the world standards we know today. They overcome the lack of mental powers originating from radiations, with the excellence in all that is athleticism. Strong, fast and powerful, they are deadly in close combat as with any type of weapon. Socially, they have an innate spirit of aggregation and survival. Both those who have chosen the way of legality and those have opted for the easy way of illegality, adopted, within the various gangs or bands, a military structure that ensure order and control. They usually observe the members of other ethnic groups with a mixture of condescension and superiority, they consider themselves as the ‘real’ masters of the world, considering that before the Catastrophe the planet belonged only to them, while other races arose due to a tragic mistake. Humans, more numerous than the other ethnic groups of Third Era, are located in Earth’s climate zone where temperatures are milder and a perpetual sunset is the setting for all days. The various cities, from the inhabited ones and hailing from the First and Second Era, to those rebuilt from scratch, are all relatively close and the capital faces the Large Expanse of Water. Streets are patrolled by Sheriffs and their assistants while the barricades marking the boundaries of each city are constantly under the control of the soldiers that supervise the accesses to residential areas and the goods transports. Despite the modified and resistant DNA, all human cities, from largest to smallest, are equipped with public health centers within, in addition to common treatments, you can find special decontamination showers, indispensable to purify the whole body when radiation levels become too high and risk to cause not controlled mutations or impairments. Humans are one of the few races having electricity even if to a limited extent. They use it conserving itself in order to illuminate the viable streets of cities and public areas, while the homes or private places are still illuminated by camp lamp and candles. Energy smuggling of is one of the most common and dangerous ways to make money. They are innately resourceful, exploratory and curious, and it is impossible to roam the world without encountering a human, inevitably equipped with, in addition to their own weapons, gas mask, tank of potable water and, in case of emergencies, a few bottles of anti-radiation liquid. Among the various common saying shared with other races, often you can hear the phrase: ‘There is no more infesting weed than Human’, that, even though it is not gratifying, it is one of the most used and truthful quote. OTHER RACES: - Damas - Graunt - Salk - Tamiara - Vampires Category:Setting